


The Gem Phantom

by FamousFox13



Category: Danny Phantom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Character Bashing, First attempt at a story, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Whaterver else I can think of as it goes on, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: AU: Instead of hunting ghost, Maddie and Jack Fenton hunt for aliens! One day during a Fenton Family road trip, the Fenton's found a Crystal Warp and brought it to their home. Using some tech they had found over the years they managed to repair it to the best of their abilities,  but since it was damaged in a way they couldn’t fix it doesn't function properly. Young Danny was watching it when it suddenly reacted,  but what came through wasn't a big scary alien it was a strange gem, and when Danny touches it he finds his life has changed but for the better or worse?





	1. The Change

Gem Phantom 

Chapter 1

“Stay here and watch the Portal danny boy” Muttered a Teen as he sat on a stool, elbows propped up on his knees staring blankly out the window of the opt center that was attached to the roof of his house. “I will be easy, they said.” The teen blew air out past his lips. “Easy, right more like boring as crap.” The teen was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

This, was Danny Fenton.

You see, Danny Fenton lived in the town of Amity Park a small little town where nothing ever seemed to happen. His family-much to his aire- were considered to be outcast among the civilians. His Parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton had both gone to college and gotten degrees in Astrophysics the study of space, and there reason for doing that was because of their belief in Intergalactic organisms from other worlds.

In basic terms, they believed in aliens and wanted to catch one and show it to the world so that they could prove that aliens are real...right before they rip it apart molecule by molecule. The reason Danny was sitting here in the opt center was because of the object behind him sitting under the skylight. The object in question was a, teal colored, crystalline platform which resemble the top half of a brilliant-cut diamond. Portions of the platform had been replaced with metal with multiple wires and cables connected to multiple computers and monitors. The portal, had been found on a family trip, one of his mother’s devices had found the portal, but before it had been broken and damaged. 

They had managed to put it into the Fenton Family R.V and brought it back home to study it. Through their studies they had found that the platform was a sort of portal, one that could take them to another world-another planet. Sadly, the portal had been to broken and damaged to be used, and the energy signal they were getting from the portal was low almost dead showing that they wouldn’t be able to use it.

But, his parents hadn’t given up they had continued on with their research and used their tech to try and boost the energy levels of the portal, sadly nothing had changed. Now, his parents had dragged his sister off to one of their meeting with one of their past friends who provided them with the tech they needed to keep the portal going. 

Danny let out another sigh, “This is just so retarded.” He said. “This thing hasn’t worked once and they think I have to stay here and guard it.” He snorted standing up stretching. “Forget this, I am going to visit Sam and Tucker.” He turned towards the doors leading to the elevator. 

Just as he reached the door, the monitors began to go off, the multiple machines that had wires attached to them. “What the.” Danny ran over to the machine and began to type on the keyboard, he may not look it but Danny had inherited more of his mother’s gene’s than his father's making him far smarter than what anyone would give him credit for, in fact he was mostly responsible for half the tech on the portal working. 

The flat surface began flickering, the energy readings began climbing higher and higher. “What is going on! These readings! They are off the scale!” The platform sparked as the screens glitched and slowly the light from it grew brighter and brighter until finally...it all stopped. Everything was silent, and for a moment Danny thought that it had stopped. “Well that was anti-clima-” The Portal shined and a beam of light exploded from the portal and shooting high up into the sky with the sound of rumbling thunder as all the glass in the Opt center shattered forcing Danny to duck down to avoid getting cut. 

The beam- no the pillar of light lasted for close to four solid minutes before it began flickering, once, twice, then three times before it finally stopped and all was silent once more. Danny slowly stood, looking around the scattered glass. “What the hell.” He said turning to face the portal. “What on earth could have caused this?” he slowly moved towards the portal. “What in the name of…”

There, laying in the center of the portal was item, this item was a pear/drop cut gem an Aquamarine the size of Danny’s fist. “A Gem? All this trouble for a single gem?” He reached down and grabbed it. The gem felt cold to the touch, as it showed no signs of damage from appearing from the portal. “This is so strange, why would a gem be-” Danny was cut off as the gem in his hand began to glow, at first it was a soft glow flickering like a candle light and then slowly it began to shine brighter and brighter the light becoming blinding. 

“W-What’s going on?!” Danny was forced to use his free hand to block his eyes from the light, as he did he didn’t see it but he felt the gem pulse in the palm of his hand, beams of light shining from it. Then, he felt an intense amount of inhuman pain, starting from his hand and moving along his arm towards his shoulder. “W-What is going on!” He shrieked in agony, pain flaring through his body forcing him to drop to his knees. He clawed at his arm as the pain only got worse, as now his back felt like something was trying to rip through his skin. 

He felt the skin being pulled apart, as if something was trying to emerge from his back. Clawing at the ground, he stifled a cry as something came through causing the pain to stop the feeling of pain still pulsing through his body, “W-what the fuck.” He groaned reaching up to grab at his back where the pain was coming from. Unknown to Danny, the skin at the center of his back bulged and contorted as slowly from his very body a glow appeared it was brief but as the glow died down there now embedded into the center of Danny’s back was the very same gem that he had picked up.

Finally, after what felt like hours of pain it slowly began to vanish and he took a deep breath, body shuddering from the phantom pains that he felt through his body. “O-Ok, I need to get out of here.” He said standing only to grab onto the table to keep himself balanced form the sudden . “F-First I need a drink water yeah that should help.” He let go of the table, and stumbled his way to the elevator.

Had Danny stayed another moment, he would have noticed the a thin share of frost spread across the area of the table where he had grabbed it.

Once the elevator opened up, Danny stepped out his head having cleared from the dizziness. “Still, those reading they didn’t make anysense how could little gem cause a few issues.” He shook his head, going to the cupboard he grabbed a glass setting it down on the counter he moved towards the fridge and opened the freezer to get some ice for his drink. But, as Danny grabbed the ice trays, he realised that they were completely empty, causing him to let out a sigh. “Seriously? Is it that hard to make ice? You just put water in the tray and let them set in the freezer for a few hours. Any idiot can do that." Danny said in an annoyed tone, not noticing a strange crackling sound. 

“I mean, seriously! They are both genius and yet they don't even make some ice? How do they expect me to-” While Danny was complaining, he heard a strange crackling sound. He looked down at his cup and was shocked to see ice covering the outside perimeter. The ice seemed to be coming from where his hand touched the handle and was spreading out slowly across the surface of the cup. What was more shocking was that Danny could feel the ice. And now that he was more aware of it, he realised that it was very cold. But the cold wasn't bothering him or even freezing him hand. He soon noticed that the coldness was spreading into the cup, watching as part of the cup started to freeze and harden.

“W-what the fuck?!” Danny screamed from the shock of what happened to his glass. He dropped his glass, letting the partially frozen glass shatter when it hit the ground, sending chunks of glass and Ice all over the floor. As he looked down, Danny then became aware that the coloring around his hands had changed, they were still pale but had glowing icy blue veins moving along them exhaust cooling winds around them, and unknown to him his eyes were not the same shade of blue but were now icy blue. “W-What happened to me?!”

End

Next Time: A Slight time skip as we see how Danny’s life has changed after coming in contact with the gem has changed his life for bad or good he can’t tell, but when strange beast begin appearing all around his town Danny will have to embrace his abilities to fight them back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Danny got his gem, and now he has to deal with the responsibilities that come with it as well as an issue that has been plaguing his home town. Will he rise to the occasion? or will he not do a thing and simply remain hidden in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom, it is own by its original creator.

Chapter 2

It had been about a month, and since then Danny had been doing his very best to avoid having his parents find out about the readings, and his new little attachment to the center of his back. He had decided against telling his parents, knowing that if they found out about it they would do everything and he meant everything to try and tear the gem from his body. He did however tell his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. 

Tucker was  like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. Tucker was a geek or as he called it Techno-wiz as he loved everything and anything that had to do with tech,  his love is so great that he will go to great lengths to get the latest technology.

Sam Manson  was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick.

Sam is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona. She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end she has a caring heart. 

The two of them had been more accepting of what had happened, Tucker using his own homemade tech to try and scan it, while Sam tried to find anything she could out about the portal using her various connections she had within her family. With his friends help, Danny had discovered that the gem had changed his body, making him stronger, faster, better than he was before it had basically put him at the peak of human condition and somehow even further beyond or according to Tucker “Super Human.”

Through testing they discovered that Danny’s gem granted him a variety of abilities. The first they discovered was his ability to fly, it was only recent but it had been found when one of Tucker’s own home made rockets almost crashed into Sam’s house and Danny had flown up to catch it.

The second power they discovered was a form of regeneration, It was after Dash Baxter their school bully had shoved danny so hard that he had felt his arm shift out of place. When they got him away from him, they watched in amazement as his arm seemed to heal itself. 

Thirdly, they had discovered that Danny had the power of Cryokinesis which let him create, shape and manipulate [ ice ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice) , they had been in the old junkyard when the puddle at his feet from a previous rain storm had slowly turned to ice. Through further testing they found that Danny could emit a sort of frost and chilling wind around his hands so that anything he touched would freeze/be covered in ice, he could also create objects from ice from small objects to even larger ones. 

Lastly, was a power that Danny had discovered for himself. It was during one of his usual runs from Dash, apparently the blonde and Paulina had gotten into a fight and as a result they had broken up-again for the fifth time that month- and the jock had chosen to take his anger out on Danny. 

During the run, Danny had come to a dead end near the teachers lounge and had closed his eyes wishing he was someone else, he had felt his gem warm up and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was no longer himself but he was one of the teachers. When Dash rounded the corner and came face to face with a teacher he was shocked to suddenly get a detention, all the while Danny himself walked off laughing at Dash’s misfortune. 

~Time Skip~

“I am telling you, this is getting stupid.” Sam said as she, Tucker, and Danny were sitting in their favorite food place The Nasty Burger. “There is no one in town that can stop those things and it's getting ridiculous.” Recently there had been sightings around town of some kind of deformed mutated beast, the police had not been able to stop them and the only ones who said they had a way were Danny’s parents but no one trusted them enough to actually let them do anything.

“I Told you Sam, there isn’t anything that can be done.” Danny sighed shaking his head. “The police won’t let anyone interfere, and they refuse to have my parents help.” Tucker snickered.

“That is no surprise, remember what happened the last time they tried to help?”

“I would like to forget if you don't mind me asking.”

Sam huffed. “But, there is someone we know who could do something.” She said, as Danny was in the middle of taking a bite from his burger. “Someone with powers, who can fight these monsters.” 

“No.” Danny immediately said seeing where his friend was going. “The answer is no, no, no, and did I say no? If I didn’t then no.” 

“Danny come on, your the only one in this town with powers.” Sam pointed out. “You could stop these things! You could save people and be a hero!” 

“Are you nuts Sam? It's bad enough my powers are still new, and I barely have any control over them! If someone found out about me, I’d go from geek to freak around here!” 

Tucker suddenly said, “You mean like right now?”

That was when both of them noticed the chill that had settled over them. Danny looked down and saw the table where his hand was had been covered in a small layer of frost. Sam quickly made it look like she had spilled her drink to not draw attention to themselves. 

“Damnit.” Cursed Danny as he cleaned up the pop and ice. “I swear, comic books and tv makes this shit look so easy and yet I struggle to not turn everything I touch into a ice cube!” 

Sam smiled at her friend, placing her hand in his shoulder. “Danny your powers make you unique," she said, "Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." There was a strong sense of pride in her voice.

“Stop.” Danny said holding his hand up. “We are not going through that again.” 

The reason Danny said this was because the last time Sam has mentioned she was a Ultra-recyclo Vegetarian she had tried to get others to sign a petition to have the school food changed to her liking. Of course, none of the students signed it, as many either brought their own lunch, didn’t mind the school food, or they just went out to one of the fast food joints in town. 

When her petition failed, Sam tried to have people try the food she wanted on the menu. Long story short, one third of the school-both staff and students- had to have their stomachs pumped due to having either minor or major allergic reactions to her menu items, the school board had promised her they would add more health food items as long as she never tried anything like that again. 

Both Sam and Tucker flushed. Sam, in embarrassment because of how many lawsuits that had almost filed against her from parents that had been angry that their kids had ended up in the hospital. 

Tucker had flushed, because of the fact Sam had tricked him into eating some of her food. The poor boy had to have his stomach pumped, as it turned out having eaten meat all his life had left him with a very different pallet, thus the introduction of a vegetable to his system had caused a very bad reaction. 

“Ok, ok, I see your point.” Sam said sighing. “But all I’m saying is-“ 

“ ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!”  The nasty burger tumbled and shook. A loud inhuman beast like roar shaking the establishment. The doors to the restraint burst apart creating a thick cloud of dust, when it cleared everyone saw what it was that had attached the building. It was a monster, it was a giant wolf-like creature with three horns. It had a mixture of brown-red colors, and it wasn’t alone by its side were four other creature that looked just like it each being different colored variants but the biggest one was obviously the leader. 

The inhabitants of the restaurant screamed, this making the beast attack tearing through the joint. The beast were either attacking random, either attacking furniture or they were aiming to attack the bystanders. “Danny! Do something!” Sam called as she, Tucker, and Danny his behind a turned over table. 

“Do what?!” Hissed Danny. “I can’t do a thing with this many people around! I am not gonna end up on a examination table!” He peeked over the top of the table before ducking back down, one of the beast growled looking around the area where they were hiding. 

“Well if someone doesn’t do something.” Tucker whispered. “We’re gonna end up being the ones on the menu!” He snapped, it was then something dropped down on to his hat, reaching up he felt it and pulled it back. “What the-“

The trio looked up, their expressions slowly morphing into shock. Above them, jaw open showing rows of sharp teeth dripping with saliva was one of the gem beast. 

“Scatter!” Yelled Danny yelled as the three of them broke apart as the creatures fangs but into the ground. It pulled back mouth filled with gravel, spider web like cracks appeared along the chunk of concrete before with a might chomp it shattered in the creatures powerful jaws. 

Danny had scooted himself towards the exit, ducking to avoid pieces of scrap metal and buts of concrete that was flying through the air. “Aaaaaah!” “Tucker!” He spun around and gasped, as he saw Sam was against the wall with Tucker on the ground holding his arm as the sleeve was ripped and one of the beast claws was dripping with a crimson colored liquid. 

Blood….Tucker’s blood….his friends blood. Danny’s heart skipped a beat, his pupils shrunk down to pin prick size. “Tucker!” Danny yelled as he tried to run towards his friends only to be forced back as one of the creatures used it claw like hands and tossed a booth seat at him forcing him to dodge roll to the side. “Damnit!”

He knew he had to do something, he knew he had to help them, he had to do something! 

Biting his lip, Danny looked down at his hands, he could feel his power. It flowed through his veins, coursing through his body like the very blood that was on the monsters claws. ‘ _ Damnit, I can’t believe I’m about to do this.’  _ He thought to himself. ‘ _ But, they need my help I can’t just leave them. They’re my friends! And they need me!’  _ Unknown to Danny, his gem was pulsing and glowing softly under his shirt. 

Danny closed his eyes, feeling the power deep inside of him, resonating with his need to protect and save his friends. As he did, he never noticed his appearance began to change. First it was his hair, starting at the roots the once black locks slowly began to change, from locks of hair as black as night to shocking Snow White color with streaks of icy blue among his newly changed hair. His icy blue eyes became brighter shining in the light of the ruin restaurant, and finally even his clothes hand changed. 

In a flash of blue light he wore something completely new. It had the appearance of a black skin tight sleeveless jumpsuit that hugged Danny’s body. The collar portion was the blue the same shade as his eyes. Around the waist was a icy blue like belt, the bottom portion of the suit clung to his lower half showing off his perfectly shapely round firm ass and giving a clear view of the natural bulge. His shoes had been replaced with knee high icy blue boots with black underside. Long elbow length blue fingerless gloves clung to his arms, The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around his middle finger, with a black designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

At the back of the outfit, there was a tear shaped keyhole on the outfits upper back Danny’s tear dropped shaped gem was perfectly framed by it as it shined with a radiant blue light. Like before his hands had the same blue glow around them and the same cooling winds around them. 

“Hey! Dog breath!” The creature that was facing Sam and the down and injured Tucker turned, and was greeted with a fist to the face knocking it back. There floating before them was Danny in his new transformed glory. “Paws off my friends!” The beast roared at Danny who narrowed his eyes. “Bring it!” He avoid the the beast left swipe by using the momentum to move to the right. 

He then lands three punches to the beast left leg, which causes the monster to roar in response, as it seems apparent that they haven't done any significant damage. A retaliatory right swipe sends Danny tumbling back, before the before the white haired teen flips back upright and slows her momentum by firmly gripping her legs on the ground. “Ok, this thing is tough.” He said to himself. “But I can’t give up.” 

Looking at the winds blowing around his hands he smirked, clenching his hands into fist he felt his power spike. “Alright, try this!” Feeling his power flow into his fist his hands glowing brightly he thrusted then forward like he was growing a punch. From his fist shards of ice and blast them at the beast, which arc towards the beast, forcing the wolf like beast to go back down to all fours, before roaring and charging again. 

Danny grits his teeth as he then blocks the beast’s overhead swipe with his left arm, he stood his ground and lands an uppercut to the monsters chin, propelling himself upwards to perform an airborne left side kick on the monster in the chest, before landing back on the ground, propelling himself forward to slide under the best belly grabbing it. “Chill out!” 

The beast roared in pain, icy blue veins spread across its body. Frost forming along its limbs and from where Danny’s hands were grabbing the beast, as he froze it Danny caught sight of something shining in the light. Glancing up, he saw in the fur of the beast was a gem. “What?” The beast face one last roar before it was frozen in ice. 

Crawling out from under the frozen beast he sighed, then turned to face the rest of the pack. “You can run.” He then motioned to the frozen beast. “Or, you can end up a popsicle.” His hands glowed with an intense blue light. 

The beast all hissed and growled as they began backing out of the restaurant, then turned tail and ran having seen their alpha be defeated so easily. Danny sighed, falling to his knees as he wasn’t sure that the beast were going to buy into his whole act fighting the alpha had been as frustrating as it was tiring. ‘ _ I am never going to doubt mom’s morning self defense classes again...or the weekend long sparring and training sessions.’  _

Shaking his head, the blue eyes teen turned towards his friends. “You guys alright?” 

Sam nodded, her hand slightly shaking but she was fine. Tucker mirrored his only female friend, he pulled his hand back showing the the beast claws had only crazed his skin but were sharp enough to make him bleed. “We’re fine, but what about the frozen popsicle over there?” 

The beast was completely encased in solid ice, unable to move or even break free with how thick the ice like shell around its body seemed. “Looks like I managed to completely freeze it.” Danny said walking over to the beast, running his hand down the ice he came to a stop right at its chest. “So, I didn’t imagine it.” He said to himself, he had thought he had imagined it at first but here it was staring him right in the face. “That is a gem.” His hand clenched as this raised so many questions in his mind.

In his distracted state he never noticed that the ice was cracking nor did he hear his friends trying to warn him until…

**Crack! Poof!**

Danny blinked, then blinked again. Finally he looked down, and saw laying on the ground was the gem that had been in the beast chest, with the beast nowhere in sight. “Ok….that was weird.” Reaching down, Danny made to grab the gem only to watch as his hand barely grazed it and he gem was picked up in a icy blue colored bubble. “And so is that.” He simply poked the bubble and watched in shock as it simply vanished with a small pop. “Ok, this is just plane weird.”

Unknown to Danny, his actions and the use of his powers were being monitored. From afar, a pair of eyes watched him through a pair of binoculars these eyes narrowed as they looked over Danny’s form. “Soon, you will be mine and I will add another one to my collection.”

End

Next Time: Danny and his friends continue to try and discover more about Danny’s powers, but something is after Danny something or someone who wants something he has. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings, Famous here with the second chapter and wow jut wow. Can I just say I am so happy to see that you all love my work and the work that Dragon and I do, it's because of things like this that help me get through some tough times knowing that so many people like what I do, I always dreamed of being a writer and seeing people like what I do and now I just *closes eyes smiling* Thank you for all the kudos, the comments, the everything thank you thank you all.
> 
> Please, don't stop leave comments, kudos, let me know what you want~


	3. Chapter 03. Enter The Gem Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his grade at an all time low, Danny has to do some research on a Purple Back Gorilla to get his grade up so he and his friends go hunting for the information. Unknown to them, something is doing a little hunting of it's own and its target is Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 3 Enter The Gem Hunter 

****

It had been little over to at least two days since the attack on the Nasty Burger, and Danny’s debut as the town hero had become widespread, the news reporting that Danny was a hero, a town savior, something they needed with the recent rise in monster attacks. Of course, with all the good press there was some bad press, and that bad press came from Danny parents who claimed that Danny’s “hero form” -as he started calling it- was and they quote. “Nothing more, than a piece of intergalactic scum who they would catch and rip apart molecule by molecule.”

****

Of course, his parents thoughts on his “Hero form” were ignored as many people began to praise him, and to Danny it was something that he was shy about. Of course, Sam tried to use this as her turning point in the argument that Danny should become a full time hero and help out around the town, stopping crimes all over, to make Amity Park a better place to live. But, Danny put his foot down telling her that he was only going to stop the gem beast and that was it, he was not going to become a full time hero, he would help out with the monster-or Gem beast as Tucker called them- when the police couldn’t fight back.

****

**~Scene Break: Warehouse District: Late Night~**

****

It was a late night down by the Amity Park Warehouse District, all the workers had gone home for the night leaving the district empty and lifeless. Lifeless all except for inside one of the warehouses, as something crashed into the wall. That something were large, centipede-like Arthropod. The centipede like creature is covered in a chitinous, bumpy, dark green exoskeleton throughout its body, with a single pair of legs of the same color. The lower side of each segment is of a light green and slightly translucent with a yellow-green diamond shape in the middle of each of it. The head has two colors, the upper portion, and upper mandible being dark green, and the lower portion and lower mandible a light green color. The creatures eyes appeared to be located inside the base of the mandible. The last segment lacks a pair of legs but has a set of large, pincer-like appendages.

****

“Damnit!” A blade of ice flew through the air and struck the creature through the eye making it roar in pain before it exploded in a puff of smoke. “These damned things are everywhere!” Danny hissed, he stomped his foot on the ground and threw his hands out frost spread along the ground before shards of ice rose up like needles impaling multiple centipede creatures, he then moved his hands around as the air around him chilled forming into several small shards of ice. Punching the air he launched shard after shard watching as they flew through the air stabbing multiple creatures making them pop into clouds of smoke. 

****

Tucker and Sam were also helping out as well, since the monster attacks Danny’s parents had taken to crafting weapons, of course it was a little hard for the two to use at first with the fact the weapons original were mostly for his parents use. So with some help from Danny, they were able to make altered versions of the weapons for the two of them to use. 

****

For Sam, it had been the Fenton Wrist rays. Two wrist-mounted energy rays, when combined with Sam’s natural flexibility and her lessons in self defense in Karate, and Judo it made her a deadly fighter. The difference between Danny’s models and his parents was that while there’s fired off a beams of energy, Danny’s did that as well as fired off small burst or sphere of energy that Sam could charge up and use for long distance or even up close and personal. 

****

For Tucker, Danny had known his friend wasn’t an up close and in your face fighter so he had designed two modified Fenton Gem Blasters. The blasters took the form of two semi-automatic pistols, they looked like two M1911-style handguns, one being a deep black with a white Fenton Logo and the other was stark white almost silver with a black Fenton logo. The guns were designed to rapidly fire bullets of energy 

****

With them Tucker could remain at a distance to attack while also gathering data to help them fight. 

****

Tucker filled out of the way, unloading a barrage of bullets into multiple centipede like creatures, watching as they popped into clouds of smoke and left….nothing not a single gem from where the creatures had been popped. “Uh, either of you got any gems?” 

****

Sam has grabbed one of the creatures and with ease that scared both Tucker and Danny snapped its neck causing it to poof. “Nope, not a one here.” She said as she looked down at one that had called at her feet. It looked up to see Sam cracking her knuckles. 

****

“This isn’t making any sense.” Danny said frowning as he formed a spear of ice and stabbed one of the creatures. “They should have gems, I’ve taken down enough of these things to know that there should be gems.” The creature that had been by Sam flew past him getting slammed into the wall before a bullet of energy went through its head. 

****

“Maybe there a different breed?” Tucker said blowing away the smoke from the barrel of his gun. “I mean they could be a new type.” 

****

“If that was true, then Danny’s parents would be all over it.” Sam said as she slowly came down from her battle frenzy. “They would be blabbing all about how they found a new species of alien.” 

****

Danny sighed, he knew Sam spoke the truth as if there was a new type of gem beast-the name that they had taken to calling them- had appeared they would be all over it. “Well whatever the reason, at least we took care of them.” He said. “Besides, we have a test tomorrow remember?” 

****

This made his two friends sigh, as they knew Danny was right. While unknown to them a red target-sighting screen focuses in on Danny's face.

****

“Hm half human, half gem.” The person who was watching lowered the binoculars they were holding up to their eyes. “One of a kind. He'll make a fine addition to my collection.” Behind the person we’re numerous cages each one containing different types of gem beast all of them roaring, hissing, growling, all kinds of animalistic sounds as the person smiled. 

****

“Perhaps, he will even help me find the second target I am looking for.” The figure said as it looked at a cage directly behind it which held two centipede like creatures only on a much bigger scale. “The hunt...begins.” 

****

**~Time: The next morning, Location: Fenton Works~**

****

The next morning, Danny sat at the kitchen table going over his book for his upcoming test as he enjoyed his breakfast. Across from him were his parents. His mother Maddie Fenton was a curvy woman with shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She is wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots. 

****

Next to her was her husband, who like his son was enjoying a bowl of cereal. Jack Fenton was a large- despite what many believe Jack was not fat, sure he had a bit of a gut but it mostly came from bulk which would classify him as bulky, with jet black hair the same as Danny’s own hair but he had white in the back showing he was older than his wife. And like Danny he had blue eyes. His outfit consists of an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

****

It was a nice peaceful morning, with father and son enjoying breakfast and Maddie herself working on a little device of her own. “Oh my gosh, they said yes!” It was then the peace was shattered as the fourth member of the Fenton household appeared in the archway of that lead to the kitchen. 

****

The fourth member of the family was female, she has a similar facial structure and appearance to Maddie. She is a young teenage girl with aqua blue eyes, like Jack's, and long auburn hair, like her Maddie’s, which reaches down to her hips. She is wearing a aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats. This was Jazz Fenton, the eldest of the two Fenton children and she was currently grinning like a loon. 

****

Danny rolled his eyes at his sisters amusement, and joyous expression. “Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?” Danny mocked his sister, but there was no actual heat in his tone as it was just some playful sibling banter the two of them did from time to time. 

****

Jazz rolled her eyes at her brothers attempt to get a rise out of her, she was in too good of a mood to care. “No, Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover.” She screams in utter joy, hugging the magazine close to her chest. “This is so exciting!” 

****

Maddie smiled, she always enjoyed the sight of her children being cheerful. But, her smile was replaced by a confusing glance at her only daughter. “Genius Magazine?” 

****

“Genius Magazine?! Is it the swimsuit edition?!” Jack Said grabbing the magazine from his daughters hands. “I have been trying to find that issue for weeks.” His excited tone got him a raised eyebrow from his wife. “Uh, for you of course Maddie.” 

****

Jazz sighed shaking her head, pinching the bridge of her nose and mentally counting to three. “Uh, Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about women geniuses.” She quoted the line from the magazine when she first started reading it. 

****

“So, what your saying it is the swimsuit issue.” Danny said with a coy like grin, which quickly turned into a frown when he pierced it together. “Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!” He said cheeks turning green at the thought of guys seeing his mom in a revealing swimsuit. 

****

Jazz’s eye twitched, she snatched her magazine from her father. “It's not the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of alien-hunting freaks.” 

****

Danny frowned, seeing his parents cringe at Jazz’s accusation. “Hey, they're not Alien-hunting freaks.” He argued. “They are just passionate about their work, beside it could be worse.” 

****

Jazz and even their parents looked at Danny in confusion. “They could be trying to catch ghost.” This for chuckles from all three of them, their family? Hunting ghost? Now that was just ridiculous. 

****

In an alternate world, the entire Fenton family sneezed as one before Jack and Maddie went back to going to try and catch the elusive Ghost boy. 

****

Jack cleared away a tear from his eye as he almost laughed himself to tears. “Ghost right.” He chuckled. “Now then, speaking of alien hunting.” Quick as a flash, Jack had grabbed the invention Maddie had been working on. “Check out the latest in Alien-hunting technology: the Alien Gabber. Genius Magazine has to be interested in this.” Turning to his son he smirked. “It takes the mysterious sounds an alien makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here, try it.” He said holding the Alien Gabber in front of Danny.

****

Looking at his father’s creation Danny decided to humor him. “Uh, rawr?” he said giving a halfhearted imitation of a roar from one of the Gem Beast.

****

The Alien Gabber beeped and then in a in a woman’s voice it said. “I am a Alien. Fear me.” It said making everyone look at the machine in silence.

****

After a few moments, Danny shrugged. “Well, I better get to school.” He said grabbing his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder.

****

“I better get to school, Fear me.” Rolling his eyes, Danny left the house hoping to get to school and not be late. 

****

Maddie waved her son goodbye, as she finally got her hands on the magazine and began looking through it, rubbing her chin as she skimmed through a couple of the articles that had been written. “That's great about the magazine, sweetie, but your father and I are a team. I think that beside every genius woman, there's a genius man.” She said giving her husband a loving smile. 

****

Jack gave her a smile in return as he puts arm around Maddie _. _ “Who should be standing beside her on the cover of Genius Magazine!” Jack smiled, as somehow behind him the background changed into that of an American Flag. “The world needs to know that the Fentons.” He grabbed Jazz and Maddie, pulling them to their side. “Are a family of geniuses!” 

****

**~Scene Break: Casper High School~**

****

“I can’t believe I manage to get by just with a C-.” 

****

In the school library, Danny and Tucker are sitting at a table looking at Danny's graded test, and Sam is at a nearby computer. “I knew that this gem monster businesses was gonna get me in some trouble, but I never thought my grades were gonna fall this much.”

****

“Fall? Dude, it’s a C- relax you can easily get the grade up no problem.” Tucker said as looking at his P.D.A. “I mean, when have you gotten anything less than a C? You are just as smart if not smarter than your parents.”

****

“Still, I can’t just have a C-, I was expecting a B- or at least just a regular old C.” Sighed Danny. “And the fact I came in late to the class didn’t help, how am I gonna make it up?”

****

“There is a way to pull your grade up by doing an extra credit biology assignment.” Sam said, typing on the computer as she pulled up a web page about a gorilla that says "Extremely Rare: Sampson." “On this magnificent creature.” she smiled moving to the side to let her two friends get a look at the gorilla on screen.

****

Danny wandered over and gave the computer the one over. “A purple back gorilla?” He asked giving his only female friend a look. “Your serious?” 

****

Sam gave him a smirk in return, arms crossed under her bust. “Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free.” 

****

“Sam….no.” 

****

“You don’t even know-!”

****

“Second grad. Science class. Insect is experiment.” 

****

“That doesn’t!” 

****

“Fourth Grade. Science trip.” Sam went tight lipped as Danny smirked in triumph. “I rest my case. Besides,  I don't have time for extra credit...or your agendas.” He said giving his friend a sideways glance. 

****

Tucker smirked as he twirled his PDA In his hand like he was twirling a gun. “And that, is where you are wrong. You do have time, you just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do.” 

****

Danny gave his friend an honest smile, glad to see his friend was going to contribute to helping him with his poor schedule. “Thanks Tucker, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

****

Tucker chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. “No problem dude.” He said, his cheeks tinged with the smallest pink hue. “Anyway, I've scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go.” He said as the three friends turned and left the Library. 

****

It was only after they left did the wall not far from their position shimmer and shift, like something was there and moving. “Hm, so this is your prey, eh? Gem boy?” As if appearing through magic, a figure appeared. This figure stands at 7 ft tall with silver metallic skin and a beefy muscular figure. His body consists of an organic metallic form brimming with muscle that included bulging beefy arms, a large pair of titanium pecs, a steel-hard set of iron abs, a tight metal ass, strong muscular iron thighs. The only thing that seemed strange about this figure, was his flaming black hair, and his glowing green eyes.

****

“Well then Gem Boy.” The figure, looked at the image of Samson on the computer screen. “The hunt begins...now.” 

****

**~Screen Break: Amity Park Zoo After School~**

****

That night the trio had managed to convince the zoo officials to let them stay an extra few hours to watch Samson. Currently Sampson, the purple-back gorilla, is being watched by Sam, Danny, and Tucker from an observation tower. Sam, who was watching Samson through a pair of binoculars. “There he is: Sampson. So gifted, so...majestic.” 

****

At that moment Sampson started to scratch himself. “Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?” Danny Asked turning towards Tucker who was leaning against the desk, his glasses illuminated by the light of his PDA. 

****

Looking down at the watch on his PDA, Tucker yawned. “Six hours.” Answered Tucker as he tried to hold back yet another yawn that threatened to slip past his hand covering his mouth. 

****

“Wow.” The sarcasm was so thick, it could be cut through with a knife. “Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt.” 

****

Sam rolled her eyes behind her binoculars. “ _ Times like this I wish I had more female friends.  _ It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned!” She said passionately, she just knew that Samson was a fountain of knowledge and he was just waiting to share it with them. “You should go and try to communicate with him.” 

****

There was no answer from Danny making her frown. “Danny?” She turned around to see Danny had passed out in his seat, his chest rising and falling softly as he slept. 

****

“Oh for the love of.” Sam slapped her forehead. “Ugh, great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you..” she stopped seeing Tucker himself had passed out, his body leaning against the table before he fell over head landing in Danny’s lap as he curled up snuggling closer to Danny to get comfortable. “Fine, i'll do it myself.” 

****

**~Scene Change~**

****

Inside of the Tiger's cage all was quiet the big cat sleeping peacefully. It was then, the wall near the back of its cage shimmered and slowly coming out of camouflage mode was the figure from before. Taking out his own set of binoculars he used them to pear into the observation tower, his binoculars scanning the structure before it activated it's X-ray mode and he spotted his target: Danny sleeping in his chair. 

****

It was then the tiger wakes up and growls at the figure. “Oh please.” 

****

Inside his cage, Sampson, who hears growling and fighting noises and starts to run towards them, banging and slamming his fist on the bars of his cage trying to get free. He could sense something was wrong in his fellow animal and wanted to help. It was then he sees Sam outside his habitat. He begins making distressed grunting noises to alert her, trying to warn her of the danger. 

****

Sam on the other hand, mistook the grunting noises as his way of trying to talk to her. “What is it, you wondrous being?” She asked approaching the cage, she couldn’t wait to rub this in Danny and Tucker’s face. 

****

Samson slammed his hands on to his cage, before he moved. He goes to his habitat cage's door and hangs off of it, still grunting in distress.

****

Sam was confused, but his mind slowly began to piece together what it was that Samson wanted. “You..you want me to let you out? That’s what you wanted right? For me to let you out?” Sam goes to the habitat's control panel and hits the "Open" button. The door opens and Sampson runs out. Back in the Tiger's Cage, the tiger is hanging in net. The figure slips out of the tiger habitat and looks through his binoculars. Beneath the binoculars' target screen reads, " **GORILLA ATTACKING!** " 

****

“Gorilla attacking?” Sampson suddenly jumps on him and knocks him down, then starts hitting him. The figure blocks one of the hits, then kicks Sampson off of him. Sampson once again attacks The hunter and spins him in the air with his feet, then kicks him off and bites his wrist armor. The hunter shoots a blast of goop onto Samson's eyes from a small wrist blaster, causing Sampson to back off and hold his face. The hunter then goes to shoot a net at him, but Sampson grabs it mid-air and twirls Skulker around by it. The net eventually snaps off of the hunters wrist, and he crashes into the observation tower. Danny and Tucker are still sleeping, but Danny had always been a deep sleeper making it almost impossible for someone to wake him up.. Sam appears in the doorway.

****

“Danny! Tucker! For the love of Mother Nature! Wake--” She was silenced as Skulker shot a blast of the same foam like goop at her mouth effectively silencing her. “Hmmmm! Hmmmmm!” She struggled to get the goop off, clawing at it and tugging with all her might to get it off.

****

Skulker, now finally free to look at his prey smirked. Here was his target, asleep, helpless, and more importantly weak. Stalking towards Danny, he pulled out what appeared to be a tuning fork like weapon, the prongs crackling with energy. “I have you now, Gem boy.” He whispered, his eyes gleaming with joy as he raised the weapon high into the air. The arcs of electricity increasing shooting off small bolts into the open air casting shadows along the wall.

****

It was then, by an act of some deity who answered Sam’s prayers, or some form of luck that Sampson chose that moment to fly back in through the window and knocks Skulker into the desk causing him to lose his grip on his weapon as it was sent flying out the broken window. Skulker throws him off of himself then activates his density belt to phases out through the wall as Sampson starts to charge at him. Sampson then starts pounding at the wall, which wakes up Danny and Tucker, who scream and, realizing that Tucker was laying face down in Danny’s crotch, getting up and scream again. They then see Sampson and scream once again.

****

“Mad Gorilla on the loose!” Tucker screamed.

****

“I’ve got him!” Danny yelled, his form glowing as he quickly turned into his Gem form. “Alright, time to go back in your cage big guy!” Flying towards the surprised Samson, Danny managed to lift him up hooking his arms under his pits and flying him right out of the tower. Seeing the gate opened he flew down and tossed him in before moving to the panel and slammed his hand down on the “Close Door” button, letting out a sigh in relief as e watched the door shut and lock.

****

“Danny!” Sam yelled, as she and Tucker ran towards their transformed friend. “You’re not going to believe this! There was a hun-”

****

Danny held his hand up, the universal sign for Sam to stop talking. “Have you lost our mind, Sam?!” He hissed at her, his eyes glowing brightly. “You. Let. Him. Out?! Are you mad?!”

****

Tucker smirked, happy for once that the infamous Fenton temper was not directed at him. “Yeah. Wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a four-hundred-pound gorilla.” He couldn’t help himself, Sam had caused the issue and now it was her turn to get into trouble. 

****

Sam raised an eyebrow a them both, at first she was going to tell them about the hunter. But, now they had pissed her off causing her to resort to her little black book of blackmail. Flipping her book opened, she stopped at a most recent page pulling out a photo, the photo just happened to be of Danny his eyes closed head tilted back with a dopey grin on her face with tucker laying face down in his lap.

****

Tucker and Danny went tight lipped. Neither one of them wanting a picture like that to go floating around. “...Or..we could you know keep it to ourselves.” Danny said as Tucker nodded. “I mean..no one has to know about this, after all it was an accident.”

****

Sam just smiled in victory. 

****

**~Scene Change: Fenton Family Home~**

****

In the home of the Fenton Family, the family were all sitting in the living room, where Maddie, Jack, and Jazz are sitting on the couch across from Connie, a journalist for Genius Magazine. She is sitting in a chair holding a tape recorder up. They-being mostly Jazz and Maddie- had already answered a few questions that Connie had asked of them and for Jazz things had been going well. Connie had mostly asked normal questions, mostly to her mother about her life before and after she got married, her life in high school, college life, etc.

****

Now, Connie wanted to get into the real meat of things. After all, she had readers who wanted to know more about the Fenton Family and she always got her story. “A few more questions, Maddie. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?” She moved her mic closer to Maddie, her eyes gleaming to get every bit of detail she could out of her.

****

Sadly, before Maddie could even get the chance to speak. Jack intervened, smiling brightly at Connie as he pulled out his and Maddie’s latest invention. “It’s called the Alien Gabber, you see and-” 

****

Jazz’s eyes widen as she grabbed her father by the back of his jumpsuit and pulled him back. “Dad, put that thing away!” She snapped at him, giving him her own version of her mother’s scathing glare. With him sated, she quickly turned back to Connie smiling brightly. “She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world.” The entire thing sounded rehearsed, and that was because it was Jazz had spent days rehearsing that little speech hoping that Connie would believe it.

****

Sadly for Jazz, her mother wasn’t on the same page. “ Well Connie, my primary focus these days is ghost hunting.” If any of had been paying attention they would have noticed Jazz’s eye twitching rapidly at that as she felt a small part of her nearly fractured sanity crack even more. The sound of the door opening caught their attention, as Sam, Tucker, and Danny all walked in looking more exhausted then he had been in the passing days. “Danny! Look at you.” Chided his mother frowning at the state of her beloved son. “I’m not sure I like this overnight zoo research.”

****

Danny simply waved off his mother’s concern. “Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone.” His words weren’t helping, only causing everyone to stare at him. “...We’ll be in my room.” He sighed, as the trio retreated to the stairs moving towards Danny’s room.

****

“We’ll be in my room, take me to your leader.” The Alien Gabbar said catching Danny’s words and translating them into Alien speech.

Jazz in an effort to retain some semblance of normalcy snapped. “Give me that!” she hissed, snatching the device from Jack and hides it under a pillow. She coughed and ran a hand through her hair, smiling once more at Connie. “Now where were we?”

****

Upstairs with the trio they had finally arrived at Danny’s bedroom door. “Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest.” He smiled patting his tired friend on his back. It was then his PDA beeps and he checks it. “But, make sure to keep it quick, because you've got thirteen minutes.” 

****

Shooting Tucker a scratching glare of his ow, which only served to unnerve Tucker more due to the bags under Danny’s eyes and his glowing icy blue tinted eyes. Danny moved to open his door. Just as he does, he and his friends are surprised to see none other than Skulker appear out of thin air. “Hello, Gem Child.” With a smirk, Skulker traps Danny in a net and pulls him into his room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

****

“Danny!” Screamed Tucker and Sam as they began to try and get the door open with all their might. But, for the life of then they couldn’t get the door to open up. 

****

In the room, Danny sat on the ground stuck in the net he had been caught in struggling to get free. “Who are you?! What do you want?!” He snapped, his temper was already at an all time high, and now he had to deal with this? It was a wonder how his entire house wasn’t encased in Ice at the current moment. 

****

“I am Skulker.” He announced with pride, his eyes gleaming as he held his hand up and form a small cube like object appeared a cage. Inside of the cage, were tons if not at least-from Danny’s position were a few gem beast as well as other creatures he had no idea of their origin. “And, I am a collector of things rare and unique. Feared by all that I hunt, and revered, by all who I hunt for. I am the best at what I do and what I do is catch things that interest me And you, Gem Child, are that and more.” He laughed loudly, as he made the cage return to parts unknown, as he took a step towards Danny, unknowingly stepping on Danny’s model rocket.

****

“Hey! My Rocket! I spent two months building that!” Snapped Danny, his temper now reaching its boiling point. His eye gleaming with his icy powers, his hands radiating an ice cold air. 

****

Skulker looked down at Danny with a frown. “Though, I must admit it is a pity. I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight.” All his past hunts at least had put up an amusing fight, even if they had been horribly out matched. 

****

Danny growled, bearing his teeth at Skulker as his form glowed. “Oh believe me.” Changing into his gem form, Danny froze the net and broke free. “I’ll put up more than a fight!” He yelled flying at Skulker and slamming his fist into his face knocking the hunter for a daze and sending him back slamming into the wall.

****

Skulker’s body had caused spider web like cracks to spread out along the wall from the impact. He snapped open his eyes, his lips pulling back into a fanged grin. Freeing himself, he cracked his neck and his knuckles. “Now, this is a fight!” 

****

Outside the room, Tucker and Sam were still trying to get the door to open with little to no success. “That’s the guy from the Zoo!” Same said as they tried pulling, kicking, the door open but nothing worked. 

****

“Who Danny?” 

“No! The other guy!” The can hear the sounds of laughter, enraged yelling, and feel the door itself shudder under the weight of something large and heavy and yet it failed to give away. Crashes could be heard as Danny and Skulker fought it out, with small burst of ice cold air blowing out the puffs of cold air, and obvious sign that Danny was using his powers.

****

“Hello? What’s going on up there? Sharing a concerned look, the duo knew they had to do something. So letting go of the door, they rushed towards the stairs.

****

**~Back Downstairs~**

****

Back downstairs, Jazz was trying her hardest to collect the pieces of what was no doubt the shattered pieces of the interview. “You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do, Connie. It's really a side interest. What they're really into is--”

****

It was then the sounds of the crashing and the fighting reached their ears, as the ceiling lights above them flickered. 

****

Right away, Jack shot up his eyes wide. “ALIENS!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, Jazz wanted to cry as she knew that the interview at this point was done for. It was at that moment that Sam and Tucker were walking down the stairs.

****

“Kids! Get down! There’s an alien in the house!” Maddie said jumping up, as she was glad she always kept a few weapons on hand in case something like this happened. 

****

“ Actually there's two--” He grunted, feeling Sam’s elbow bury itself in his ribs. “--much homework to be done for there to be a Alien here.” He smiled as he slowly walked towards the kitchen. “I'll get some snacks.” 

****

Sam smiled at them. “Yeah, Danny's upstairs.” The crashes got louder and heavier making her wince. “He’s uh, lifting weights?”

****

Maddie narrowed her eyes crossing her arms under her breast. “He doesn’t have any weight lifting equipment up there.” 

****

Sam gulped as he felt a small bead of sweat go down her neck. “My computer! Oh, that's Jazz's.” Came Danny’s voice followed by a loud crashing sound and something breaking.

****

“That's why he's using his computer.”

****

In the kitchen Tucker was looking for something anything to use to try and drown out the noise. When he heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by Danny’s scream. He looked out the window to see that Danny and Skulker flying outside the house zipping around through the air like a ping pong ball. 

****

Rushing back out into the living room, he was meet with the eyes of everyone in the room. “So, uh as it turns out Danny...left something at the Zoo! Yeah! And we need to go and meet him there!” Grabbing Sam they bolted out the door and all was quiet.

****

“So about the interview-”

****

“If it's all the same with you Jazmine.” Connie smiled, standing up a hungry gleam in her eyes. “I'd like to learn a little more about this Danny.” She turned her attention towards the stairs and began walking up them towards Danny’s room.

****

Watching Connie go upstairs towards her son’s room had Maddie frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’d like to know what he’s doing up there as well.” She muttered following after Connie.

****

“Mom! Connie! Wait!” Jazz cried, close to ripping her hair out. The entire Interview was falling apart, it was all going to pieces right before her eyes, and now that they were going up to her brother’s room it was only going to be worse. “I am going to kill him for this.” She hissed to herself as she and her father followed the two older woman up to Danny’s room.

****

**~Scene Change: Amity Park Zoo~**

****

“Jazz is so going to kill me for this.” Muttered Danny as he finally managed to sock Skulker in the face and send him hurtling down towards the Gorilla cage, sadly Skulker had managed to grab on to Danny’s foot dragging him down with him down towards the cages with him. The two of them broke through the ceiling and crashed down on to the ground. “I..am going to be feeling that in the morning.” Groaned Danny struggling to get up.

****

Skulker on the other hand stood up easily, his eyes nearly glowing in anger as he gritted his teeth together. This hunt, was proving to be both a challenge and a annoyance. No one, not any beast, or other sentient life form had managed to anger him this much, to push him this much as the Gem boy before him...and he was finding that to be both exciting and both annoying. “Very well  _ Boy. _ ” He snarled, holding up his arms as the metallic skin on his arms and boots rippled, and formed into a pair of gauntlets and greaver. The gauntlets had deep groove tribal like markings along them, as they made Skulker’s fingers appear claw like gleaming in the light. The gauntlets also have small drills on each arm. The greaves much like the gauntlets had deep grooves on them in the form of tribal like markings, with small saws on them revenging up and letting out a small whining noise. 

****

“I was going to make this an easy hunt.” Skulker slowly stepped towards him, the black flames that made up his hair burning more intensely giving him a almost ghastly appearance, the groove tribal like marks glowed blood red making him look all the more frightening. “But now, you have tested my patience. I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed.” 

****

Danny physically cringed, from the mental picture that appeared in his head from Skulker’s choice of words. “Ok, that’s just gross dude.” 

****

“Well Gem boy?” Skulker hissed, the drills and the saw blades on his gauntlets and greaves whirling and spinning around as Skulker flexed his now claw like fingers. “Any last words?” 

****

Danny looked at Skulker, the he smiled. “Just this.” Was all he said, then he started patting himself on his head, then he followed it up with repeatedly covering his eyes, and if that wasn’t confusing enough he then started beating on his chest like he was Tarzan himself.

****

Skulker raised an eyebrow, his drills stopped spinning as he couldn’t understand why Danny was doing this, a fit of last minute insanity? A moment to do something to distract him? “What are you doing?” Skulker snapped as he was both enraged and confused something he didn’t like being.

****

“Calling a friend.” Danny smiled, his back to Skulker as he was currently scratching his ass. 

****

Suddenly, there is a loud roar as flying through the air eyes burning with anger was Samson, who came down on Skulker like a vengeful angel tackling the Alien Hunter to the ground and began to attack him. It was at that point, Sam and Tucker had arrived just in time to witness Danny calling Samson to his aid. 

****

“You learned his language?” Sam asked in shock, and in mild awe. “How?”

****

Danny chuckled. “It was easy, all he does is this.” Danny said as he went right back to scratching his ass. The trio then sat back, and watched as Samson effortlessly beat Skulker down, smashing, bashing, and kicking his robotic ass up and down his habitat. “You have to admit.” Danny said winching as Samson judo flipped Skulker on to the ground and slammed him into the cages wall. “For a gorilla he can kick some ass.” 

****

They all ducked as Skulker came flying over them, once more crashing into the wall of the cage leaving a large body shape indent in the bars before he slowly peeled himself off the bars and groaned. “Very well Gem Boy.” Snarled the hunter. “You’ve proven yourself to be a formidable foe, but know this I will be back and next time you won’t be so lucky.” Skulker’s body slowly seemed to start to fade in and out before he was completely gone from view. 

****

“There, that’s taken care of.” Danny said as he let out a sigh of relief. “Let’s go home.” 

****

“Wait, home? But you didn’t get anything you could use for your paper.” Sam said frowning, all that work on studying Samson and only turn up with nothing. “You’re still, gonna get a D.”

****

Danny shrugged. “ Ah, that's okay.” He said, crossing his arms behind his back. “We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's--” It was then that Sampson walks closer to him. Upon feeling the ape, Danny turns to look at him, but as he does he takes notice of something. Narrowing his eyes, he gets down on his knees and his eyes widen. “Oh my gosh!”

****

**~Scene Break: Next Day Casper High~**

****

"Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah." Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?” Mr. Lancer read aloud, having been given a copy of Genius Magazine by Danny upon asking him for his report. And, to say he was shocked was an understatement.

****

Danny, merely smiled and gave a small shrug. “That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy.” He was feeling pretty good about himself, after all with all the info he had, not to mention the backing from the magazine he was sure he got a good grade.

****

Placing the magazine down, Mr. Lancer faced Danny. “Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla.” He placed Danny’s report back on his desk, letting him see the fruits of his labor."C." Right away, Danny’s good feeling shattered like glass being smashed by a stone. He couldn’t believe it, all that hard work, all that research, not to mention dealing with skulker and his craziness and all for what? A C?!

****

“A-Are you kidding me?!” Danny nearly yelled, but he held himself back from screaming or doing something he would regret. “A "C?!" I almost get killed by a rabbit hun-I mean gorilla, and all I get is a "C?!" 

****

Lancer shrugged. “Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton?” He asked him, as the bell rang dismissing the class. As he began to leave, Lancer turned back towards Danny. “Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library.”

****

Watching Lancer leave, Danny felt his eye twitch in annoyance. “Well, it's better than a "D," right?” Sam asked him, trying to do her best to cheer up her friend. It didn’t work. 

****

“Oh man, if only I had something I could take this out on!” Danny snapped, his eyes glowing blue as were his hands, the floor slowly gaining a small layer of frost under his feet. It was then, there was a commotion outside making the trio rush to the window to see a what was causing the issue.

****

It looked, like a bigger version of the same Centipede like creature they had been fighting before Skulker had shown up. It looked, to be composed of roughly thirteen dark-green segments-excluding the head and the rear-that each bear one pair of similarly colored legs. The final segment bears no legs, but what appears to be a pair of mandibles. Each of these segments is covered on the top side with a solid crystal covering. The head is composed primarily of a large pair of jaws/mandibles with a gem in the back of the "mouth". This gem is circular in shape and colored light green with dark green contour lines surrounding the circumference of the gem, connecting to a circular shape. The gem seems to act as the iris, being in the middle of what would rationally be a sclera. It also features a green crystal protuberance on the base of the head that forms a broken horn-like structure. It has a flowing, light-cream colored mane immediately behind its head. 

****

Danny’s sour mood quickly vanished. “Hello, misplaced aggression.” He smirked, as he quickly changed his forms.

****

Tucker pulled out his PDA, and checked the time. “You’ve got five minutes.” 

****

“Which, is four more than i’ll need.” Danny chuckled, as he flew out the window and attacked the beast with all his pent up fury making it roar in pain, all the while Sam and Tucker watched from the window.

****

“He doesn’t really have five minutes does he.”

****

“No, he has longer let him just have this moment.”

****

End.

****

Next Time: Word has been going around Amity Park of a creature attacking the townsfolk, Danny think its a new type of gem monster and tries to find it. During his search, Danny comes across a dark secret that was sent to earth to be destroyed...it failed.


End file.
